


Midnight Braids

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Waking up to braids, rhys is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: Feyre wakes up to a pulling felling on her scalp.-Rhysand wakes up to Feyres long hair tickling his nose and face. He decides to do something about it.





	Midnight Braids

Feyre woke to a soft tugging on her scalp. Surprised, She pulled on the mating bond, receiving a slight pull back.

“Don’t move your head,” Rhys whispers from behind her. The tugging on her hair continued.

“Why?”

“Because I’m braiding your hair.”

A quiet chuckle escaped her, accompanied with a rather unattractive snort.

His fingers wound through her wavy brown locks, occasionally tugging on a knot causing her breath to hitch. Each time he kissed the back of the neck and apologized for causing any sort of pain. And every time she assured him she wasn’t in pain and it was just a reflex. At the end of her hair he grabbed a strip of leather from the table at their bedside, securing the braid at the end.

“You can move now,” he said, relinquishing his hold on her hair. She flipped over, their noses centimetres apart as they gazed at each other.

Such loved filled his eyes as her looked at every inch of her face, her pale cheeks and pert nose, her full lips and pointed ears, her blue grey eyes and her delicate chin. He trailed kisses over each feature. The sun was only just rising, it’s rays only starting to push in through the large window and doors leading to their balcony.

“Why did you decide to braid my hair anyway.” She asked, her eyebrow raised at him.

“You kept moving and your hair was tickiling me. It even got in my mouth a few times.”

She snickered, “aww poor baby, my hair tickled you!”

“Very funny Feyre Darling,” despite his sarcastic tone a smile stretched on his face, “now go to sleep.”

She hummed as she wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into his chest, I love you. She said down the bond.

I love you more, he replied.

She muttered a quick “That’s impossible,” under her breath as she fell asleep, him following soon after.


End file.
